Endure
by Stardust95
Summary: Xenia is just about back on her feet with life following the previous year. Although things come into question when conflict starts to impact most things and she is soon left wondering whether a life of a brawler is something she wants forever. ShunxOC
1. Grand Prix

_**I thought that I would get started on it quickly. Beforehand, I recommend to any new readers to start from the beginning of this series as you might lost if you start here now. **_

_**This new story probably won't have the same type of story as Love and War as that showed how when you're up, that you really can only go down again. Endure is more about starting things over from bad experiences and see if a better future can be built from the ashes of the past. That sounds pretty poetic...**_

_**Anyway, I hope that people like this story as much as Love and War as I have set quite the challenge trying to top it even though I'm sure that this one will hopefully be close to being of the same standard.**_

_**I guess you can expect the conflict seen in the first arc of MS to be a problem when it comes to Shun and Xenia both wanting to start over again but that keeps them from doing that. That's all I can reveal and the rest will speak for itself.  
><strong>_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Grand Prix<p>

It's been one whole year since the whole adventure with Neathia and Gundalia. We returned to Earth and built a massive Bakugan Interspace. The number of people coming in from around the world was just as big. The crowd goes insane for these battles! But of course the Brawlers are in action with our partners. Although we've had our share of challenges now from Team Sellon and Team Anubias. The stakes are higher for us but bakugan brawling has become a lot more intense but still in it to win it.

"Looks like Dan has this handled all by himself." Marucho says.

"You're not pulling wimpy on me, are you?" Tristar questions popping out next to him.

"No, I'm just saying Dan has awesome skills."

"I didn't pack up and leave Gundalia to sit on the standlines and admire another brawler!"

Taylean pops out next to Shun right after that has been said.

"Ancient Neathia proverbs says _'The bakugan who talks loudly battles weakly'_." Taylean responds.

"Yeah, well on Gundalia we have a say 'The dude that yaps-yaps should get to the point, instead of talking in circles." Tristar counters.

I shake my head knowing how typical this was of the both of them while Marucho laughs nervously. Taylean and Tristar are like fire and ice but I guess that comes from being from different planets then. Dan seems to be managing himself just fine, I don't even know why we bother being here most of the time. I keep on watching the battle and see some strange look on Drago's face as his blast fails to hit the opposing bakugan. He quickly attacks again hitting them perfectly leading to another victory for us.

"Awesome! I'm telling you that Dan and Drago are totally unstoppable!" Marucho says with full confidence.

"Looks like." Shun replies just not as convinced.

"Well, one failed hit doesn't mean much." I say.

Seeing the likes of Sellon and Anubias do make me nervous. They want to be the best just like all the battlers here and that means taking us out. We all check the rankings later and Sellon and Anubias are catching up quickly towards us. Marucho and I no longer rank into the top four unlike Shun and Dan but I'm still a brawler just not as commited anymore.

"Looks like Dan is sitting pretty on top." Marucho observes.

"That should be us on that board, Marucho! What do you say, Drago? Wanna dance?" Tristar says.

"Maybe another time." Drago sighs.

"Shun and Xenia have won all their battles too. But they haven't won as many battles because Shun's busy training or because of Krystal Marie." Dan replies.

"It's improtant for a battler to always be honing their skills, Dan." Shun responds.

"Plus, Krystal Marie comes first now. She's more important now." I continue.

Krystal Marie is one now and she seems to be growing up happily enough. I do balance my time with my daughter with brawling and keeping singing as a pass time although interest has risen since I came over to Bayview. There are representitives who are interested in signing me but I keep on putting it off until this whole tornament is over anyway.

"Anubias and Sellon are catching up quickly, Dan. I know they're newbies but you shouldn't underestimate them. They're determined to be on top." Marucho notes.

"Yeah, whatever. It's gonna take more than a couple of noobs to take me and Drago down." Dan brushes off the concern.

"You have the guts to be that cocky to my face?" A deep male voice is heard.

There are all the members of Team Anubias. It's bizarre that Anubias seems to be pretty calm but the members of his team are pretty hot-headed. I don't know what to say about Team Sellon apart from liking the girl power admittely but they're calm and collected although Sellon rubs me off in the wrong way.

"Soon enough they'll be cheering the new champs: Team Anubias!" Ben continues.

"Take it easy, Ben." Anubias says coming out to face us. "Save the aggression for the arena."

Christ, here we go again. I guess that comes with being around a bunch of guys who can full of testorone. Damn, now I really do feel old thinking about it like that.

"Nice to meet you, Dan. I'm a huge fan." Anubias goes on.

"Oh, yeah!" Dan snaps.

Marucho steps between the two before a human brawl breaks out. We're all a lot more competitive because of this Grand Prix which helps with winning battles but sometimes it can be something that clouds our judgement. I may have been around Shun too long as I think I've become more smart and wise or maybe that comes from being a mom. I don't know anymore...

"Take it easy." I say again.

Dylan comes out from nowhere much to my annoyance. I've run into this guy once or twice when I'm wandering around on my own. He's like a constant pitchman which takes it toll and eventually drives me to the point where I want to put a gag over his mouth so I don't have to hear that voice.

"I can tell you guys are totally anxious to throw down." Dylan says sucking on that lollipop.

"What do you want, Dylan?" I ask not really wanting to know.

"Not much, sweetheart. You guys are gonna need stock first like ability cards. Lucky for you, I'm the go-to man in Interspace. Whatever you need, I can get."

Can you go away then? Anubias seems just as annoyed as me and walks off with the rest of his team. We leave Interspace afterwards calling it a day for now. God, things have changed since Interspace fell out of our control. It's around about sunset now and we just go to the park where we normally hang out before either heading to or back from Interspace.

"I though we were making it a free world by handing the controls over to the computer system. I wanted to open Interspace into millions of new battlers...but instead..." Marucho says.

"It turned into a lawless land." Shun replies being brutally honest.

"Harsh!" I wince.

"I think the results have been good. Battlers like Anubias and Sellon are great additions to the tornaments but there are also a lot of weirdos like that Dylan creep." Marucho finishes.

"I guess it's not like the old days when Shun and Dan made the rules. Things were a lot more simpler then." I sigh feeling nostalgic. "Maybe we're thinking too much into this."

Dan gets up from the bench taking a deep sigh.

"I'm with you on that, Xenia. People are coming to Interspace because it rocks! It's as simple as that, guys." Dan responds.

I guess he's right. I haven't got the time to think about this then. I head straight back home to check on Krystal Marie. I fee bad leaving her with Kaito most of the time. It's not like I'm avoiding time with her as I'm not going to Interspace tomorrow so I can spend time with her instead of focusing on the Prix.

When I get to my room, I see Kaito tending to her and Krystal Marie bursts into a smile when she sees me enter the room with Shun. She always acts like that, it makes feeel great and also makes me forget about the world outside for the meantime.

"You're back. I assume you'll be fine then." Kaito says.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kaito...I just feel bad that you have to look after her this frequently." I sigh picking Krystal Marie up and placing her in my arms.

"It's understandable so there's no need to worry." Kaito replies then leaves the room.

I only wish that I could spend more time with my own daughter but Marucho's own wealth seems to give her anything that a one year old could possible want. I wish that I could return the favour but I don't think I'll ever be able to repay them enough anyway. His family are so understanding unlike my Dad. Nadia gets in touch every now and then but I'm practically cut off from them. It doesn't bother me as much because I know the choice I made when I came to Bayview.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Shun says taking Krystal Marie.

"That's impossible now. Part of being a mom much like you being a dad." I sigh.

"True."

"Too bad that I'm not as sure about us though."

"You will be one day."

"That day is taking forever then."

Shun and I. As a couple, it's still on the outs. We're best friends like we always have been but there's still that doubt there. Shun says that I shouldn't go into something without being fully commited to it. He has a point and I haven't. The doubt itself is going away but very slowly judging from the fact that it's been a year and I'm still miserably single.

I don't know what it is. I guess I'll see whether I can work through this or not although I am confident that there has to be someway that things can get somewhat back to normal. We're best friends like we were before we were an item and it seems to be working out pretty well but there's something missing and there is something still wrong with this picture.


	2. Catch Up

_**Well, here's the next chapter. I'm not used to updating this quick but I thought that I would get as much as I can done for this story because it will get busy again next week when I have my mock exams which if I don't pass well, I'll get kicked off my courses so **__**my time will go to that soon enough.**_

___**Anyway, enough of my problems. This chapter is in the same pattern as the previous one. I know that Xenia isn't spending much time with the Brawlers as she would normally but I'm just showing the distance created since Love and War. She'll get more involved when things descend further into chaos as she thinks right now **__**it's isn't a big problem.**_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Catch-Up<p>

I know that I would have missed a battle between Dan and a brawler from Team Anubias yesterday...it isn't that hard to guess when they're both hot-headed. What I didn't know was that Drago ended up destroying the arena which is something that definitely doesn't happen everyday. We just about managed to dismiss it to the crowd but they're smart enough to know something will be up if it happens again.

We're all at the park while the others are standing casually, I lie on the bench with my sunglasses on like I'm on the beach getting a tan instead of having a conversation.

"So let's just be clear about this. You're saying that giant explosion in the last battle was caused by Drago releasing too much energy while he was fighting?" Marucho clarifies.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Dan confirms. "Maybe the powers he gained in that last evolution are too much to control without training."

"We saw how dangerous that power can be first hand. Maybe you should consider sitting Drago out for a while."

"It's a good point. I mean, a few days of not battling won't change much." I say.

"Nah, all we need are a few training rounds and we'll be good to go. Piece of cake!" Dan responds throwing his soda can into the trash. "Nice one!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Marucho sighs quietly.

"This is perfect! I wanna battle, Dan wants to practice! Why don't we do a few training rounds together?" Tristar suggests still battle-hungry.

"Sounds good to me." Dan agrees.

I roll my eyes thinking that sounds like a bad idea.

"Are you two hearing yourselves? It's like the blind leading the blind." Taylean responds.

"Are you listening to what you're saying? That makes no sense. How can a blind person lead another person?" Tristar argues.

"You two will never stop." Phoenix sighs.

I nod slightly in agreement. I'm still not that convinced by what Dan is telling me. It's not that I don't trust Dan but he does have that urge to play hero a bit too much. Sometimes he needs to leave some of the fights to us. We're not number one but we're pretty close and we are the veterans of the game.

"Dan, I'm not sure you're being honest with us or even yourself." Shun says.

I sit up properly at that being said because Shun has just covered what I'm thinking. It's not very often that we disagree on when it comes to what happens on brawling as we do have similar instincts although he is calmer than I am.

"Why would you say that? Everything's fine seriously." Dan repeats.

"This is us you're talking to." I respond.

"Oh, snap, dudes! I forgot I had to get some stuff for my mom." Dan says getting on his bike and riding off.

"I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes on things or maybe I am worrying too much." Marucho says.

"Welcome to my world." I sigh.

"What we need to focus on is our battle right now." Tristar says.

"Good point!" Marucho agrees.

"Where's Drago? He isn't normally away from Dan." Phoenix notes.

I look at my watch and remember that I have to meet up with Zack as I haven't seen him in ages. He's in town just to see me so it would be pretty rude to be late or blow him off. I should be keeping track of what is happening in Interspace but this is something that I have to as I can't really rearrange this meeting.

"I have to go guys. Are you sure you don't need me or anything?" I ask.

"We'll be fine." Marucho answers.

"Phoenix, go with them. You can be my eyes and ears." I suggest.

"As you wish." Phoenix says flying towards Taylean.

That makes me feel better actually. I normally let Phoenix go with the others when I have to be either with Krystal Marie or something else that is keeping me busy recently.

I go to the coffee shop and see that Zack is already waiting for me. He doesn't look much different apart from having dyed his hair from black to blonde and looks like he has had a light tan since the last time I saw him. He flashes a smile when he sees me and I go and sit down in the opposite seat.

"Someone has changed." I observe.

"Yeah, peace makes for more R&R." Zack responds removing his shades.

"I wouldn't know."

"Guess not. So how's Krystal Marie then?"

"She's great. A very happy one year old."

"Who does she look more like? You or Shun?"

Krystal Marie has a mixture of both of us like every other kid. She's definitely got that calm trait from Shun and her eyes are his as well. She has the same mixed-race skin as me though and her hair has become darker like Shun's but it's thin like my hair. I shake my head thinking that there's no point in trying to lie.

"Probably tending more to Shun." I admit.

"Speaking of the ninja: How are things with him?"

"Complicated."

"Still not back together then?"

"No. It's at the whole trying-to-see-where-we-stand-now thing."

"Sounds as much as fun as you make it sound."

"Oh, so it's that bad then?"

I laugh a little remembering how Zack did have a thing of cheering me up. Still this is a reunion talk so I should ask him about how his life has been going apart from easier than mine.

"How about you? Is your life any better than mine?" I ask.

"It's decent put it that way."

"And Neathia is how...?"

"Great. Gundalia and Neathia are great allies for planets that were at war for so long."

"Figures."

"Stop changing the subject. You want to be with Shun, don't you?"

Who knows? Some of things that I thought I knew have been called into question the past year. It would be impossible to deny that I still love him, I mean nothing will ever change that. He probably feels the same as well. It's just a case of finding out what type of love it is. Is it romantic or platonic now? Sometimes those two can blur together so I'd rather go into it with a clear head.

"It's a long story." I sigh.

"That's not a no." Zack notes.

"Not a yes either."

"Face it. You're a sucker for a guy with blue eyes."

"His eyes are light brown."

"Thanks for proving my point."


	3. Comfort

_**It's weird because Valentine's day just passed and I was thinking for me: I call it national single awareness day and then I remember this story and I think why can't a guy like Shun exist in my life? Hey, a girl can dream.**_

_**Right as for what happens in chapter three. Basically this is episode four and there is that brawl against Zenthon in this chapter but that's it. The rest is somewhat my own addition. I personally like the ending of this chapter. I am getting more and more excited about what I have planned for the following chapters. **_

_**I'm still wondering whether I shouldn't continue into Arc 2...see how this goes first.  
><strong>_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Comfort<p>

I don't why I keep on thinking that these guys don't need me as much anymore as whenever I'm away, there's something going wrong. Seriously, you'd think I'd learn by now. Basically, that mechtogan Zenthon keeps on showing up and Dan seems to be MIA right now so we head to Interspace trying to find him. There's something seriously wrong with this picture but none of us can help if he doesn't tell us what it is. He should be able to trust us.

"Where could he have gone?" I question.

Just as I say that, I see him run across into an arena. What the hell is he hiding?

"Where's he going?" Marucho asks.

"Well, battle arena J is down that way." Tristar mentions looking at the arena.

"Isn't that one closed for repairs?" Phoenix asks.

"Uh-huh." I confirm.

Drago and Dan are both in practice but they don't know that we can see everything now. God, why didn't he just tell us he was struggling? It would have been easier than hiding it. Secrets never stay secret with us.

"If they're practicing in secret then they're in more trouble then they told us." I respond.

Both of them seem to be determined to keep control even if it is clearly failing. Tristar is watching in awe of this while the rest of us are more annoyed at Dan for keeping this from us. We would have understood. A bright red light snaps me out of train of thought as I see Zenthon descend into the arena.

"Come on, we have to help." Shun says.

"Right." Marucho agrees.

We all throw our bakugan into the battle knowing that Dan is way in over his head.

"Shun, Marucho, Xenia...what are you all doing here?" Dan asks.

"This isn't the time for explainations." Shun answers.

_"Ability activate, Gun red slash sword!"_

_"Ability activate, Aquos Mine!"_

_"Abiity activate, Stardust Shot!"_

For all of the attacks coming Zenthon's way, it just keeps on deflecting them again and again. This is one powerful enemy.

_"Drago, let's shut him down! Ability activate, Dragon Strain!"_

Even Drago's attacks are proving useless against this thing. I know that the mechtogan seem to be powerful right now but they can't be without weakness. Everything has a vulnerability. It's the only that is keeping me determined.

_"Ability activate, Slash rise Thunder!"_

_"Ability activate, efist cyclone!"_

_"Ability activate, Light Storm!"  
><em>

_"Ability activate,_ _Dragon Blazer!"_

Zenthon disappears after a second volley of attacks. Dan drops down to the floor, I'm guessing because of fatigue but he must be kidding if he thinks that is gonna get him out of this explaination that he owes us. He tells us the entire story or I should think that is the entire story. He's shown that he is capable of keeping things from us.

"So you're saying that Zenthon was created from one of Drago's energy outbursts?" Marucho says.

"Yeah but don't worry. If he came from Drago, then it only makes sense that Drago can beat him." Dan replies in attempt to lessen our concern.

I'm not worried right now. I am worried but my primary emotion right now is anger. Dan should have told us. We have a right to know and Shun judging from his expression is having the same feeling that I am.

"You should have told us about this earlier." Shun responds.

"He's right." I agree.

"Why? This is mine and Drago's problem and we were handling it just fine." Dan lies.

"You could have fooled me." Shun replies.

"What was that?" Dan snaps standing up. "If you have a problem then just say it!"

"Whoa, guys take it easy." Marucho advises.

I know that these two are best friends but their fights can be as fierce as their brawling on occasion when they really are mad at each other. It isn't the msot enjoyable thing to watch. There's a silence as nothing has to be said. Talk about actions speak louder than words.

"Just stay out of it, Shun." Dan warns harshly then runs off.

"We should go after him, shouldn't we?" Marucho says.

"No point. He wouldn't listen to reason now. We'll try again another time." I sigh leaving myself.

It's not like I need to stay. It just seems to be a waste of time. Why do I feel like this is only just beginning? There is something which makes me nervous when I think that.

I go back home to be with Krystal who seems to look confused but she doesn't know what is troubling me. She reaches her small hand out trying to comfort me which I take hold of gently.

"Thanks. You're taking care of me when it should be the other way round." I sigh.

"She's smart for an infant." Phoenix comments.

"Well, her dad is pretty sharp as well."

Speaking of Shun...where is he? He's been away for hours. I'm used to him being a loner and that means having time to himself but he doesn't stay away this long. I guess he's still just as bothered by this as me. I put Krystal Marie back in her cradle as she seems to be drowsy. I hum a short lullaby to put her to sleep while I look for her father.

I go down to the park where we normally hang out and there he is but he seems so distant. I sigh knowing that this whole thing with Dan is still bothering him even hours later. I don't blame him either. It would be the same if I was in the same position as him. Shun doesn't even need to look to know that I'm there so I just approach.

"Talk to me." I say.

"All of this secrecy will tear us all apart." Shun replies.

"True. But how do you help someone who doesn't want to be helped?"

"I'm not sure and that's the problem."

"Shun..."

I try to think of something to say to make this somewhat better at least until tomorrow and reality reminds us that our team seems to be falling apart from under us. He shakes his head which is his way of stopping me from saying anything.

"It doesn't matter. We should get back now." Shun sighs getting back up.

"Are you okay?" I ask doing the same.

"I'll be fine. I want to see Krystal Marie."

I sigh feeling stupid for asking that question. I also feel useless as well as I just want to help him and just make this whole thing fade away. Still, at least it doesn't seem to be dominating right now.

"Okay then." I sigh giving in.

If only I could bear your pain and sorrow for you.

We both start walking and we both seem miserable which isn't how I want to end my day. I put my hand in Shun's. He glances down briefly but doesn't remove it though but instead has a small smile on his face appericating the effort of comfort. I smile back and keep on walking forward.


	4. Swing of Things

**_When it comes to their relationship, Xenia and Shun definitely have a long story to tell. They've had good times and bad times like any couple would. You know, they've known each other for ages and probably know each other inside out and they will always have that connection between them. I guess at this point they're on the way to being together again but it's gonna be a slow ride there._**

_**This chapter is when Xenia starts getting back into the swing of being a brawler as things all seem to falling apart for the group with the mistrust, secrets and conflict starting to take their toll. It won't just disappear as we all know from watching this season of bakugan. **_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Swing of Things<p>

I decided to meet up with Zack while he is still in Bayview. He said he would be staying for a while longer as he said and I quote: _'It's interesting here so why leave now?'_ I'm not complaining as he is a close friend of mine and he is a release from everything connected to the Brawlers which can help remind that there is a life without it.

"So let me get this straight. You two talked and ended the night holding hands?" Zack says.

"Yeah, pretty much." I confirm.

"Sounds like you two are back on track."

"It's getting there."

"Are you two still taking the slow path?"

"For now. Talk about a year of my life that I will never get back. I guess I was always wrong to doubt him."

"I don't know. I'm not saying you shouldn't be blind about what happened. If you still want answers then you should get them."

"Yeah. Probably have to ask for that another time, things are rather tense recently."

"Fine. Whatever happens, the result will be the same."

"You think."

"I know. He'd be insane to not want you."

I smile at that comment. It's a boost in confidence. Maybe things can be the way they were or maybe I'm an idiot for even thinking that? Whatever, might as well go with my heart this time. It isn't gonna kill me or anything. Besides with all the stuff I've been through over the years, this is probably not so big in that scale.

I head down to the park where I find all of the others there already. It looks like a tense atmosphere which wrecks my chance of any reveal or confession that I want to admit to.

"Dan, you have to take a break from battling." Shun says.

"Are you nuts? Why would I ever give up battling?"

"Come on. Do I really have to explain the dangers that Drago's unharnessed powers pose to everyone? It's irresponsible to continue!"

"I know that. Why do you we've been training so hard?"

"I know that, Dan. It's just-"

"Spit it out, Shun! You don't trust us! That's totally it, isn't it!"

I hear a small growl come from Shun and Dan practically doing the same. These two really look like they could kill each other right now. Marucho and I glance at each other knowing this isn't going to end well.

"Answer me!" Dan growls.

"You're right. I don't trust you." Shun answers simply and honestly.

The world seems to freeze when I hear that and the tension is simply going into stratosphere. I'm not liking the way this is going and neither does Marucho. I don't disagree with Shun as he is right and Dan is being annoyingly arrognant.

"What Shun is trying to say..." Marucho starts.

"Don't even try covering for him, Marucho. Shun was clear." Dan says.

"It's not personal." Shun replies.

"How can it not be!" Dan snaps grabbing Shun violently.

"Dan, let go!" I say.

"Back off! Oh, now I get it. You two agree with Shun here, don't you?"

I'm not going to deny it. It's a bit too obvious anyway although Marucho seems to be more pained by admitting it out loud. I wouldn't have said as harsh as Shun but he covered it in his own way.

"I'm sorry, Dan. But he does have a really good point." Marucho admits.

"And this picture is doing you no favours." I continue.

Dan gets a betrayed look on his face which gives me guilt and the rest of us as well. He lets go of Shun upset at the rest of us for not believing in him like we should.

"Fine then!" Dan says walking off.

"Dan, wait." Marucho shouts.

Shun does the same just as mad as Dan is. These two are like brothers so when they fight, they have quite the fall-out as well. I sigh thinking how I ever got involved in trying to clean up these messes? Marucho and I look at each other. I put my head in my hands knowing where I'm going with this already. It's actually weird how used I am to this now.

"I got Shun." I sigh walking away.

Knowing my former lover, he would definitely head to Interspace and I know exactly where. There are so many places here but Interspace itself is like a city and Shun does have a thing for the province side of things. Much to my knowledge, there he is.

"Shun!" I call running up towards him."I would ask if you're alright but stupid question."

"Now what do we do?" Shun questions.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were right. Maybe you should try talking to Dan again. Maybe he's calmed down." Taylean suggests.

I doubt it knowing that Dan is a hot-head and his pride seems to be more important than actually having the common sense to ask for help. It's an annoying flaw to have.

"Dan wouldn't have meant what he did." I agree in a sense.

"It's worth a try." Phoenix encourages.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Shun responds.

"Good." Taylean nods.

A breeze blows and then I see Sellon standing there. What the hell does she want? She has a smug smile written all over her face. What is with this girl? There's something I don't like about her.

"What do you want, Sellon?" I glare.

"Just to see Shun. It's nothing to be concerned about." Sellon says in that calm voice.

I look over at Shun and he nods slightly to confirm that I can go. I look towards Sellon and wonder what she would want with Shun? It better not be another Fabia again. That would destroy me. I walk off still feeling confused and wondering what the hell is going on recently. I don't think it would be smart for me to miss anything else that happens here.

A short while later, it seems that we have been challenged by a duo known as the Tri-Twisters. We're the current champs but with the way that the crowd seems to be turning to the likes of Anubias and Sellon, it doesn't seem like we're the champions here.

"The Tri-Twisters. They rose to the top quickly." I say.

"Why do they call themselves the Tri-Twisters when there's only two of them." Tristar moans.

"Maybe they really stink at math or they thought it would be a cool name, Tristar." Marucho replies.

"That's totally different! Tristar is a totally cool name!" Tristar snaps going off on one.

"You think we should tell Dan?" I ask.

"No way." Shun answers quickly enough.

"Why not?" Marucho questions.

"What Dan needs to focus on is getting control of Drago's powers. A battle with these silly kids will just distract him. We need to keep the Brawlers reputation intact so he has something to come back to."

I nod in agreement. I just hope this attitude has nothing to do with Sellon. Okay, now I sound like an insecure, jealous idiot. Let's not get too carried away with the theories.

"You're right! For our team, we can do this." Marucho agrees in confidence.

This battle doesn't involve me but I thought that Shun and Marucho could use some moral support as Dan doesn't know about this battle. The Tri-Twisters seem confident enough but that look on both of their faces make me nervous and creeps me out. Come on, guys. Just be careful.

All I can see is our tea holding their own but there are a few invisible blows to Taylean and Tristar throughout. Okay, unless the demon from Paranormal Activity has invaded this place, I have one other theory.

"Invisible enemy!" I realise.

_"That's it! Gate card open! Enemy resetter!"_

So there is a third member of this group. A phantom attack is pretty clever but also extremely low way to win a fight.

_"This is how the Tri-Twisters brawl. Get used to it!"_

_"Unacceptable!" Sellon shouts literally jumping in._

_"Bakugan brawl! Haos Krowl stand!"_

I see Horridan come into the fight and with Horridan comes Anubias. I see him on top of the cliff. These two are against the under handing tactics as well as the rest of us. Sellon and Anubias take out the Tri-Twisters and win over the crowd. I sigh knowing that we're fighting a losing battle when it comes to being on top.

What are we gonna do?


	5. Bad to Worse

_**This is where things start to get interesting from this point on. I'm really getting into this now. The next few chapters are really something to look forward to.**_

_**Chapter five definitely shows the lack of patience in Xenia and how this overall frustration is starting to show in her. You definitely see it in the beginning of this chapter and probably around the end. This is episode six of Mechtanium Surge practically so this is one of those chapters that help set up the following ones. I still like it though and episode six does stand out as one of my favourites in this season.  
><strong>_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Bad to Worse<p>

Things aren't getting any easier for us as brawlers. Dan's on the path of arrogance and denial which is just making the rest of us annoyed and frustrated. The crowd aren't warming to us that much either. Shun was right when he said that secrecy will tear us all apart. I guess it would have been naive to think that this would be solved quickly. Being a Battle Brawler isn't a highlight of good times recently. It just seems to be causing more and more trouble.

"I'm glad we found you. We've been really worried since you took off after your argument with Shun. We need to work things out, Dan." Marucho says.

"What's to work out? You guys don't want me to battle and I think you're out of your minds. End of story!" Dan responds not wanting to listen.

"You're not the only one on this team, Dan. So quit being so stubborn and listen to these guys." Tristar replies.

"Fine! If you've got something to say then say it!" Dan sighs reluntantly.

"Well, we're concerned about the current battle tournament in Bakugan Interspace." Marucho starts.

"You two may still be number one in the rankings but something is obviously bugging you. We can see it and worst, the audience can see it!" Tristar mnetions.

"What?" Dan says in disbelief.

"We're not ganging up on you. We're just worried about what will happen while you're off your game." I say trying to lessen the tension.

"I've told you a million times that we're fine! So quit wasting our time, okay!" Dan snaps.

"Yeah, that's why Zenthon keeps on appearing when Drago loses it!" I snap just as bad.

"Stop, Xenia!" Marucho says.

"What? I'm not gonna hide anything."

I see Dan's face drop because I just hit a nerve. I could be a little less brutal but recently I haven't got the patience with Dan to even care about sugarcoating things. He's my friend so I have to honest even if it isn't something that he doesn't want to hear.

"Come on, Dan. We're your friends no matter what but that doesn't mean you can ignore what we're telling you." Marucho responds. "Part of being a good leader is knowing when to listen."

Dan's hands turn into fists thinking that we're doing exactly the opposite of help. At this rate, I feel like he's gonna learn the hard way that we're right. Tough love I suppose.

"Unbelievable! Now you're gonna lecture me on being a leader, are you kidding me!" Dan shouts then calms down. "I'm outta here."

"Hold on!" Marucho says grabbing Dan's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Dan snaps pulling his arm away.

I glance over at Shun knowing that this is going way too far. It's not like we're even his friends but rather a pain. I sigh wondering how we're ever gonna get through to him. Things would be easier if he just told us everything.

"Just back off. I'm asking you nicely." Dan says quietly.

I shake my head in disbelief wondering how the hell is that quietly? Dan starts to walk off but then Shun gets in his way probably wanting his own say in this matter.

"What?" Dan grunts not wanting to hear anymore.

"Secrets are just like poison, Dan. Remember that." Shun advises.

"We would know." I add.

Dan looks down without saying anything and then walks off and we do nothing to stop him. Just another failed attempt of trying to help our friend. Why are we even bothering with this anyway?

"What now?" Marucho asks.

"If he's still refusing to listen, maybe it's time we let him fall on his face." Tristar suggests bitterly.

"At least he'd learn that way." I agree still annoyed.

Later that night, I may have calmed down now but I still feel a little frustration which I don't blame myself for. This whole feeling is becoming scarily natural now. Krystal Marie does seem to be aware of me being more on edge so she's more comfortable around Shun rather than me so she rests in his arms as I look on.

"Are you alright?" Shun asks.

Krystal Marie puts her little arms around her father's neck wanting comfort from him rather than me. I don't blame her either. It's like being around your family after a massive fallout. You avoid them until you think that the air is clear.

"Put it this way. I may have calmed down but I'm not sorry for saying what I said." I sigh.

"You were right though."

I lie down on my bed, face flat on my pillow taking a deep breath wanting to get over this bad day. Hopefully things will be better in the morning. It's stupid to think that though but it doesn't stop me from hoping.

"Krystal should stay with you tonight. I'm not exactly gonna be able to make her feel safe." I say.

He nods in agreement and takes Krystal Marie and himself out of my room. I put my hand on my head wanting it to be a lot more clear tomorrow. I close my eyes to go into a restless sleep.

Anubias and Dan have a brawl today and I don't think it's the best idea but Shun and Marucho also feel the same way that I do so we go to see him backstage. We may not be thinking that it's the worst thing to do when he's off his game but we support him as his friends and teamates.

"You three aren't going to try and talk us out of this again, are you?" Dan sighs with a slight smile.

"No. We're not here to do that." Marucho says.

"We'll support you all the way." I sigh going against every instinct.

"Just be careful. If things feel like they're starting to go sideways just pull the plug." Shun says.

Dan gets a bigger smile across his face and we respond with small ones of our own. I still think this is a bad idea but I might as well hope for the best. I don't think it will ever be possible to stop Dan from brawling.

"Listen, guys. Everything will be clear after the match." Dan declares.

"So you're finally gonna tell us everything?" I ask not actually believing what I'm hearing.

"Just trust me. I promise I'll meet you in the park after the battle." Dan says running into the arena.

As far as battle goes, we're not even that far into it and it could still go either way. Anubias is a great battler and it would be dumb to underestimate him as he has proven to be up there with the best of them. The sky grows darker as Dan seems to failing in the match and Anubias seems to be besting him without much effort.

_"We can't lose this battle! If we do; Shun, Marucho and Xenia's trust is lost forever!" Dan says_.

_"I know what's at stake, Dan! I won't let you down!" Drago responds._

_"Anubias, you may be in this for your own glory but it's a different story for us! The Battle Brawlers are a team that fight for each other!"_

_That makes me nervous when he says that. I agree with him as we all look out for each other as we're practically family in every way minus one. It doesn't need to be said._

_"Oh, man! This is tense!" Marucho comments nervously._

_"Are you that naive? Team? I only see one brawler facing me here. This battle will be won or lost depending on how you use your own personal power." Anubias says._

_"My own power?" Dan gasps like he's heard that before._

_The next thing I know is hearing Dan let out a painful scream which immediately causes concern for all of us. This can't be good! The crowd can see it as well._

_"Snap out of it!" I shout._

_Drago's power starts to go through the roof as Dan seems to be applying more and more power into each of Drago's attacks and this is just going to end badly! Anubias is in serious danger here! A dark cloud descends as Zenthon appears as Drago uses more and more energy! We have to do something now!_

_"Phoenix!" I command._

_"I'm ready." Phoenix responds._

_We all jump in there to try stop some of the chaos becoming even more excessive! _

_"Ability activate!" Shun, Marucho and I say._

_"Ground bunker!"  
><em>

_"Troop war, battle bastion!"_

_"Transedent Wings!"_

_The blasts from Zenthon deflect into the sky from our attack in attempt to keep the crowd safe but this is still going to end badly regardless all we can do is lessen the damage. _

_"What's with those crazy eyes?" Tristar notes._

_"I don't think he recognises us!" Taylean says._

_Anubias and Dan are still going at it! I don't whether Anubias is just stubborn or stupid! Drago takes out Horridan but he doesn't even stop there! He launches another attack but this time right at Anubias! He's defenceless, Drago will kill him if he goes through with it!_

_"This is the end! Finish him, Drago!" Dan shouts like he's possessed.  
><em>

_"Dan, don't!" I scream turning away._

_"Drago, no!" Marucho shouts._

_Dan suddenly snaps out of this possessed rage he's been throughout most of this battle and Drago does at the same time just missing to not hit Anubias. I take a sigh of relief as Zenthon dissappears as well. The crowd looks just as shell-shocked as the rest of us involved and wondering what the hell just happened. Although Dan looks like the most confused out of everyone. I feel the entire arena spin and Shun manages to catch me before I completely collapse._

_"You're exhausted." Shun says._

_"In both ways." I sigh._

_I didn't even do much and I feel like my body went through twelve rounds of this brawl. I look around the arena knowing exactly the worst was about to begin to now._

Needless to say but Dan got kicked out of competition due to everyone believing that he used Zenthon on purpose. The crowd turned on him as well with that belief. As a result, Anubias is now the top brawler. I feel for Dan right now as things have just gone from bad to worse. Hours later at the park, we're still waiting for him even though it's evident that they aren't coming.

"Dan must have got held up." Marucho says making any excuse.

"After that match, he must be so humiliated." I say still shaken.

"He probably went and buried his head in the sand!" Tristar agrees.

"Don't say that!" Marucho insists.

"Tristar's right. He's not coming." Taylean replies.

"He promised he would even though we're fighting. It's not like Dan to break a promise." Marucho responds. "They're coming! I just know it! I know it!"

Do you? I'm not even sure that I know what Dan would do anymore. I've just given up any hope and trust in the guy.


	6. Getaway

_**Right so this is the section of the story which I have looked forward to starting for a while. **_**_It definitely shows things which are for me: Amazing! It probably sounds like I'm a bit too confident so sorry but I'm just saying that the best is yet to come. _**

_**Moving on, chapter six is pretty much an original chapter. It was supposed to be based on episode seven at first but I changed my mind pretty last minute. **__**This definitely shows the strong friendship that Zack and Xenia have which is one of the things that keeps her going as you see. **_

_**The next few chapters show more Shun and Xenia together though...I promise that at the least.**_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Getaway<p>

Let's see, it's late night now and we're still waiting for Dan. I think we should have given up a while ago. Why? I don't get it. What is troubling him so much that he leaves us in the dust to pick up the pieces of his own mess? I really could kill Dan recently. He needs to stop trying to be a hero for once! It's just a pain now.

"This is really bad, guys. That last battle with Dan and Drago was really out of control. The battle arena was totally trashed, it was a miracle that no-one got seriously hurt or wrose. Now that Dan and Drago have disappeared, it looks like they don't care. Word is spreading around Bakugan Interspace and it isn't good. Everyone thinks that they created mechtogan Zenthon as a secret weapon and now they've been labelled as cheaters." Marucho explains.

"It's useless. They're not coming." Shun says.

"Dan promised he'd be here."

"Yeah, because that means so much recently." I reply sarcastically.

"Let's just give them a few more minutes. We owe them at least that much."

"I'm done waiting." Shun decides walking away.

"Same here." I agree walking in the opposite direction.

"Do you think that they'll be back?" Phoenix asks.

"Don't know and honestly don't care right now. He may have his reasons for not being here but if we're not telling, then he's not the friend that I thought he was."

I didn't want to go home as I want a proper getaway from everything right now. The last thing I want is to be either in another battle or being a brawler right now. I went around to Zack's hotel room even though that the timing could be better. It's pretty late and I'm coming here to run away from something. After all that happened last year, I should have learned that you can't run forever. I knock on the door quite loudly and Zack opens it seeing a troubled expression on my face.

"Oh, boy. Come in." Zack sighs.

His hotel room is pretty basic but it doesn't matter. Marucho's ideal houses go above and beyond the call of duty so you get used to that pretty damn quickly. It sounds superficial but it's the truth. I'm not ignorant as I have been at some low points in my life just ones that are less extreme than others.

"So what brings you to this part of the woods?" Zack asks.

"I don't know. I just wanted to getaway from everything. You know from the whole tournament in Interspace turning sour, Dan being a constant pain which is driving me to the brink of sanity and the Brawlers starting to fall apart from the inside." I explain at a million miles an hour.

"Damn. What about the others? How are they doing?"

"I don't know. Hurting probably like I am."

It's not absolutely dominating but it does sting knowing that Dan just decided to leave like that. I have said before that these guys are family to me and they're really all I have minus Krystal Marie. God, I hope she's okay. Shun's probably looking after her though so no need to worry...I should hope not. I'm becoming a crap mother at this rate. I should change that which is another thing to add to my list of priorities.

"So you came here for a getaway?" Zack guesses.

"Sorry, I'm not using you as an excuse. It's just that..."

"I get it. I've been there before. It isn't a fun place to be."

"You don't mind if I spend tonight here?"

"Not a problem. Just grab the spare bed."

How the hell can a guy be that great? I could say the same for Shun though. Maybe asking those kind of questions are ones that I will never be able to understand. At least any romantic experiences have been great.

I wake the next day with the sun shining right in my face. Feels like London all over again. I strech my arms out to lose some of that stiffness and get out from my bed. I hear the shower running in the bathroom so obviously Zack is there. I feel better but not much. It's just a case of seeing how the next day turns out. Normally, things are slightly more real. Not much though.

"Morning, sunshine. How was your night?" Zack asks drying his hair with a towel.

"Decent." I answer.

"So any revelations come to you in that sleep?"

"Not really. This is something that will sound weird when I get back."

"Oh because you spent the night in my hotel room?"

"Pretty much."

"They're your friends. I don't think they'll question it if they know you well enough."

"Maybe. Everything has been called into question recently."

The room becomes somewhat silent when I say that. Zack drops the towel down on his bed and then sits on the opposite one facing me looking straight at me. Wow, this has all the set up for a deep conversation.

"One thing that I learned last year is that things are never as bad as they seem."

"What if they're worse though?"

"You can drive yourself insane asking those type of questions but it's no way to live so the way I see it is just take each day at a time."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Ah, you learn it after a war."

I smile probably for the first time in a while. It's nice to forget about everything for once. Brawling, personal...oh why, personal!

"Shun..." I remember.

"Still haven't done anything, have you?"

"No, I have not. It's that obvious, huh?"

"What is stopping you?"

I groan slightly knowing what is holding me back but I guess there isn't much else to lose so why not admit it? Probably would feel better if I did.

"I shouldn't say this but it's scary. Whenever I think about that relationship we shared, it was beyond amazing so it's impossible not to care about it. But somehow we lost that, you know. Okay, the reason we did is pretty obvious but even if it started again, what would you know prevent it from happening again?"

"You weren't really listening to me before, were you? Let's see: Is it easier to pretend you don't want someone than it is to admit that you love them out of fear of getting hurt? I pick the option A but I'm not you."

"You're right though. I guess I won't know unless I try."

"I normally am right recently when it comes to you."

"Yeah, what happened there?"

"Different perspectives on things, I suppose."

"Thanks, Zack. You're a great friend."

"Yeah, I know I am...see ya then."

I dive back into Interspace wanting to find Shun and talk to him but I just he's willing to listen. It's not that he wouldn't but with everything going on, I wouldn't blame him for being distracted. All the promos seem to be pointing to a fight that the Brawlers are having with this duo known as the Bash Brothers. Seems like the ideal area that he'll be.

I walk into the stands and I see that both Shun and Marucho are there but it looks like the battle is over. What's going on then? I know that they've won but there's something I'm missing here.

"I know you think that Dan and Drago set off a new extreme style of brawling but I'm here to tell you that I...Shun Kazami will do everything in my power to eradicate it!"

I freeze right there as I feel a surge of surprise take over and nerves as well. Speaking of my own announcement, I guess it will have to wait longer. I put my head in my hands feeling annoyed. This feels like last year all over again with the secrets and lies.


	7. Expression

_**I would have put this up sooner but I had my mock exams which were pretty important and I'm dreading the results. My mum said she didn't want me on my laptop until they were over which is another reason why I didn't update over the past week.  
><strong>_

_**This chapter goes back to the roots of music expressing things when words can't. I don't really use songs that much anymore in my stories because they don't seem to be needed that much anymore except when I think that they're necessary. I focus more on my own writing than someone else's work to express things now.**_

_**The song used is White Flag by Dido. I was struggling to pick a song that would fit but I think that this does.  
><strong>_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Expression<p>

I was getting worried about Shun. I wasn't sure what to make about him becoming leader of the Brawlers at first. I thought it wouldn't be so bad considering he had more logic than Dan recently. Talk about in hindsight, I should know that Shun has never been the type to follow his own advice at least sometimes. I know him better than anyone but whenever I try to talk to him, it's like talking to a wall. He just dismisses anything that I say as well as Marucho's opinion.

Even when it isn't brawling related, he just cuts me off which has frustrated me to no end. I was so determined before that I wanted to be with him again but after all this, it seems to being changing my mind. I knew that Shun has faults despite them being pretty rare to see but this has just gone through the roof.

"So Shun has gone all battle crazy?" Zack says in disbelief.

"Tragically. It's not been great."

It's always times like these when I think of you and wonder if you think of me. Everything's so wrong and I don't belong living as a memory in your mind. We have so many memories together and it's actually beyond belief how long we were together for. I think it's around four years and it never seemed to die out.

"You know, no relationship is perfect. There's always gonna tough times." Zack says.

"Trust me, I know that."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"There's the inevitable question...I don't know."

It's not like I haven't tried to talk to him and I know that Marucho has as well. It's rather pointless as Shun for one thing can be rather stubborn. I think Dan and Shun have had quite an influence on each other over the years.

"I have to go now but I'll be there when you want me."

"Thanks. I wonder what I would do without you sometimes."

"There's a question that shouldn't be answered."

I start browsing through my old music playlist while Krystal Marie is sleeping. I haven't gone through all those songs I used to sing in ages. Musical therapy may be helpful. It used to help back when Mom died. God, even that feels like a lifetime ago now. I feel my throat start to closing up feeling as I try not to have tears run down my face.

The one song that I want to sing to is White Flag. I sang that once back when I was doing the whole thing in New Vestroia and I haven't really used it since. I can say that about most songs though. It used to remind me of my ex from way back but now it just seems to fit the whole situation with Shun and says what I think.

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
>Or tell you that<br>But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
>Where's the sense in that?<strong>_

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
>Or return to where we were<strong>_

_**But I will go down with this ship  
>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<br>There will be no white flag above my door  
>I'm in love and always will be<strong>_

_**I know I left too much mess and destruction  
>To come back again<br>And I caused nothing but trouble  
>I understand if you can't talk to me again<strong>_

_**And if you live by the rules of it's over  
>Then I'm sure that that makes sense<strong>_

_**But I will go down with this ship  
>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<br>There will be no white flag above my door  
>I'm in love and always will be<strong>_

_**And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
>All that was there will be there still<br>I'll let it pass and hold my tongue  
>And you will think that I've moved on<strong>_

_**I will go down with this ship  
>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<br>There will be no white flag above my door  
>I'm in love and always will be<strong>_

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I have a sad smile on my face. I should probably stop. The tears start now, they won't stop. Let's just leave it at that.

When the hell is Shun getting back? I mean, I'm getting seriously worried. Something about this feels wrong. I pace up and down the room trying not to jump to conclusions. I know that being a mom makes me more of a worry-wart but whenever something feels wrong, I'm not normally wrong.

"He'll be fine." Phoenix tells me.

"Have you seen him lately? I don't even know what he's like anymore. Nothing's fine." I sigh frustrated.

"It won't get any easier if you don't calm down."

I take a deep breath trying to follow my partner's advice. Phoenix doesn't say much all the time but she knows what's she talking about much like Zack. Those two are always the ones that manage to keep me from having a breakdown, I'm sure. So he's late, it doesn't always have to be a bad thing necessarily. My attempts to kid myself are failing so badly right now. I never have been much good at it anyway so why break the habit of a lifetime?

" If he doesn't get back soon. I'm gonna starting losing hair." I say.

Good to know that my sense of humour hasn't managed to abandon me yet. I hear the front door in the distance and rush there like there's no tomorrow. I see my ex-boyfriend leaning against the wall for support. God, what the hell has happened to him? I approach him and see the light in his eyes that I was always hypnotised by is gone and he looks pale and exhausted.

"Oh, my God." I gasp in shock.

I couldn't recognise him at all. I'm not used to seeing him this low. It actually terrifies me! I try not to freak out while Shun is still here as that wouldn't help at all.

"I'm fine." Shun says.

"Yeah, I see that." I respond sarcastically.

I place the back of my hand against his forehead and I feel a surge of heat flow through my hand. I remove it quite quickly as it feels like I'm burning myself.

"You're burning up." I note looking at my hand.

"I'm fine!"

"No point in trying to lie to me. I know you as much as you know me."

Well, I know as much as I know. Over the past year and a bit, I've been unpleasantly surprised by a lot of things in a very hurtful manner. I need to stop whining. It doesn't change anything. Shun starts to slide down and I put his arm around my shoulder to steady him. It's like I have two kids now.

"Right, you need sleep." I observe.

I place him down on the bed gently and then stand at the doorway as Shun quickly falls asleep. He looks so peaceful when he is though. Why is he doing this to himself? This way is gonna destroy him! How can he not see that? I know that he's hurting since Dan just decided to go even though Shun wouldn't admit it.

Despite how most would probably leave by now, I'm still here. I can't, I really can't. I hate seeing him like this. It's painful to watch. I put another sad smile on my face as I know the answer as to why I'm still here and still keeping that faith which shouldn't really be here anymore.

"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be." I sing quietly.


	8. Doubt

_**Okay, my mock results could have gone better but that's the good thing about mocks. They don't really count for my official end of year results so I'm feeling determined.**_

_**The one thing that I have been considering is writing a series containing Krystal Marie's adventures when this one with Xenia ends. I don't if I can manage a series with Krystal Marie yet but I can at least manage one story.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter eight is another chapter containing a song as I think that this one really captures Xenia's heartbreak at the moment with Shun. I won't make a habit of using them as I think this will probably be the last one I use for a long time unless I think it fits. This is also the start of Xenia's personal struggle about being a brawler and it will be a recurring theme. I don't think this is one of my better chapters though so sorry for it.  
><strong>_

_**The next chapter is focused on episode ten for the most part and I changed something as you'll see in the next chapter. My own twist.  
><strong>_

_**The song used is Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen...one of my favourite bands of all time!  
><strong>_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Doubt<p>

I didn't want to stay at Marucho's tonight. Something about seeing Shun like that again just hurt me. It's so bizarre how things can change in a blink of an eye. I didn't think that I would feel so torn in such a short period of time. It feels like last year all over again. On one page, I want him again but on the other, something isn't right.

"You look you're about to break." Zack notes.

"It's been a tough couple of weeks." I say with a defeated sigh.

"You're going to run?"

"What? From this whole new adventure?"

"Well, that would be the easier option."

It would be but would it be the better choice to make? My whole world revolves around being a Battle Brawler and the family that has been created because of it. I don't know how else to be. It would be hard to adjust to life without it. Wouldn't be impossible though.

"Wouldn't everyone be betrayed by that?" I mention.

"They're your friends practically your family. They would be behind you eventually."

"Maybe. I don't know. I never know anymore."

Normality. With everything that has happened over the years, it sounds weird to think about it. I mean, normality is a foreign concept and the last taste of it was really before New Vestroia. Here I go again.

Years of not standing still even for a second, I mean the brawlers that fight in Interspace haven't been doing this for as long as I have. There are definitely perks but I'm not willing to ignore the costs. I've lost the family I grew up with as I placed this as more important. Sometimes I do wonder whether that was the right decision.

"Do you think it was mad to give everything I had for this?" I ask unsure.

"Everyone leaves home in the end."

"Yeah, but being stuck with you and the others isn't so bad."

We stare each other briefly.

"Yeah?" Zack responds.

"Yes."

Wow, that spark is still there clearly. I take a deep breath feeling awakard and Zack does the same. Can't go back there again. It would be easy but I'll stay true to myself and to what I feel for Shun. It would be nice but again I would regret it later and using people isn't something that I do. It's not in me.

"Have you ever tried musical therapy?" Zack suggests.

"That's how I got through Mom's death."

"Try it now. It helps with heartache. You're not the only one to use it."

"Whatever you say." I respond giving a lazy salute.

"Pick a song then."

"I'll surprise you." I laugh lightly.

Out of all the songs made by this band, this isn't the one that everyone remembers. This isn't my favourite one of theirs but I relate to it. It's simple, effective and it suits I guess. I just hope I can make it through without falling apart.

_**There's no time for us.**_  
><em><strong>There's no place for us.<strong>_  
><em><strong>What is this thing that builds our dreams,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yet slips away from us?<strong>_

_**Who wants to live forever?**_  
><em><strong>Who wants to live forever?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh.<strong>_

_**There's no chance for us.**_  
><em><strong>It's all decided for us.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This world has only one sweet moment,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Set aside for us.<strong>_

_**Who wants to live forever?**_  
><em><strong>Who wants to live forever?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh.<strong>_

_**Who dares to love forever?**_  
><em><strong>Oh, when love must die?<strong>_

I feel my entire grow thick and tears start to run down my eyes and I have a smile of irony on my face. It's getting harder, isn't it? Funny how the hard things in life come free to us.

_**Then touch my tears with your lips.**_  
><em><strong>Touch my whole world with your fingertips.<strong>_

_**And we can have forever!**_  
><em><strong>And we can love forever!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever is our today.<strong>_

_**Who wants to live forever?**_  
><em><strong>Who wants to live forever?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever is our today.<strong>_

I'll carry on. I have to. If I chose to go now, I could do anything I wanted to and yet...it would be wrong. Even if I did...I would never forget. I wipe the tears from my face as they keep on flowing. I am so pathetic. Zack holds me in his arms trying to comfort me which I don't reject. It's nice to have someone comfort me for a change.

Maybe I might have to let Shun go. I know the guy that I fell in love with is somewhere there deep inside. But I can't wait for him. Right now, it feels like waiting for him is like waiting for rain in a drought to quote A Cinderella Story.

"Who waits forever anyway?" I quote.

_As the skies turn to grey_

_My heart is just about to crack open_

_In these eyes_

_More than words_

_More than anything that I've spoken_

_And so the story goes_

_There's something you should know_

_Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

_I never want to be without you_

_Oh no, here I go_

_Now you know_

_What I feel about you_

_There's no running_

_I must have been wrong to doubt you_

_There you go_

_No control _

_And I've fallen _

_So now you know_


	9. Battle Royale

_**I wanted to update faster as I like this chapter in particular. I don't know I'm just in a writing mood today for some reason when I really shouldn't be with revision becoming incredibly dominant in my life.  
><strong>_

_**This one is episode ten of Mechtanium Surge and I put in a little twist with what happens though. This is probably the first time I've ever changed something that the show already decided about who's in the brawlers. I like it though and personally I think it makes more sense and it's more interesting to read.  
><strong>_

_**So read, enjoy and review please.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Battle Royale<p>

"Shun!" I call.

"No time to stop, Xenia. I have a battle to get to." Shun replies.

"Will you just stop!" I say blocking his path. "You have to stop! You'll burn out eventually! Will you just listen to me please!"

"There's too many reckless battlers running around. If I don't keep them in check, Interspace is in trouble."

He pushes out of my way and keeps on walking to the next battle. Yet another failed attempt to talk to him. How can you not see that you're making the same mistake? What changed all of a sudden?

With mechtogan becoming legal in battles along with the bakunano. Things aren't going to let up anytime soon. Shun is definitely going above and beyond the call of duty but that isn't a good thing. I'm becoming seriously worried. It's starting to scare me and with everything that I've been through, scaring me isn't easy.

Zack has been out of reach as well recently as well. I don't whether he's gone back home or I'm just being paranoid. Still, making things up as I go is part of being a brawler.

"There has to be a way to get through to him." I say trying to keep hope alive.

"Yeah, but how?" Marucho questions.

"Shun isn't beyond reason completely. He isn't Dan. It's a case of knowing how to get through. I have an idea of how. Just have to wait considering that he's...preoccupied."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I. If I know him as well as I think I do, I should be right."

I try and find Shun again just hoping to run into him. He's exhausted but he won't ever admit to it. Not like Shun to show weakness. I'm hoping Krystal Marie isn't weak but she knows she isn't invincible either. It's true that you wish the best for your kids.

_"This afternoon we'll be hosting a battle royale!"_

Oh, great! That's exactly what we need! It's insanity waiting to happen! And where there's a battle...

Why do I feel like a cleaner recently? I go up to the stands to see my former lover in battle with new battlers, Soon from Team Sellon and Robin from Team Anubias. This is gonna be interesting to watch. I take a small sigh and stand next to Marucho with the both of us worried about this match.

"This isn't gonna end well." I mention.

"It will still be a battle to remember." Phoenix responds.

"Hopefully for the right reasons."

"Not likely though."

Okay, I'll give Shun this. He's absolutely exhausted and he's still fighting strong. There's something quite admirable about that and yet it's also extremely stupid but I guess you can't take the good without the bad. God, he's making me nervous. If Anubias and Sellon are sitting this out, there's something not right about this.

Wait a minute...Sellon! This all started with her! Should have known, Shun seems to always be tempted by a pretty girl probably because they all seem to fall for him. Way to sound bitter there, Xen.

"Maybe..." I mouth.

My attention is grabbed when Shun is blasted from one place to another. This is not good! Come on, be careful and win this!

"Oh, no!" Marucho shouts.

"I really hate it when they get a lucky shot in like that." Shun responds slowly getting back up. "I know you're hurting Taylean but..."

"It's not so bad."

"Then can we..."

"I'm ready when you are, partner."

I see a dark cloud descend on the battle field much like the ones where mechtogans seem to come from. This is just perfect! This could only happen now!

"This isn't good." I gasp.

The other brawlers are taken out by this Ventus mechtogan and if it's been created by Shun and Taylean then we're in serious trouble. I have to do something and now!

"Ready to fly, Phoenix?" I ask.

"Always." Phoenix confirms.

I jump down from the stand ready for a battle as Phoenix flies down catching me before I hit the ground. I'm not a ninja so a fall like that could hurt. After reaching a safe place to hit the ground, I jump down into the chaos for a lack of a better term.

"_Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Subterra Bolderon!"_

_"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Haos Wulferio!"_

I don't know who the hell the girl is but I know the other brawler pretty damn well.

"Zack!" I shout. "What are you doing here?"

"Save it for another time! Focus on beating that thing!"

I nod thinking that this can wait for later. Since when is he a brawler? I guess I know why he's been out of touch recently then.

_"Here we go! Bakunano Lanzanto, destroy!"_

"Who are you guys?" Shun questions.

"Don't worry about that!" She answers.

"Focus on stopping that thing! All yours, Wulferio!" Zack agrees.

"_Ability activate! Magnetic Sheild! _Don't let go of him, Bolderon!"

_"I'l do my best but he's pretty strong!"_

_"I don't want to hear it! Just do it!"_

_"Ability activate! Transcedent wings!"_

There's nothing affecting this thing! It's just as bad as Zenthon!

"He's more powerful than we thought!" Zack says.

_"Ability activate! Kazami style flame seal!"_

_"Ability activate! Full motion!"_

_"Ability activate! Terra shield!"_

Both Zack and whoever the girl is managed to seal the mechtogan away using this massive barrier made out of debris. I'm impressed already. What more has Zack been holding out on me? Taylean turns back into a ball completely fatigued from this battle and the constant ones beforehand. I hear a rumble and the barrier starts to break! Seriously! What do we have to do to beat this thing!

"That was supposed to be unbreakable!" Zack says.

"I guess not." I note.

It starts to walk forward but then it teleports away in mechtogan fashion of course.

"Where did he go?" Shun asks falling to his knees.

Well, some things never change.

"I thought your ex was supposed to be one of the best." Zack says

"Watch it!" I snap. "We've had better weeks."

Talk about surprises. We all meet in one of the waiting areas to get answers for some obvious questions.

"Are you serious?" Marucho says.

"Yeah, I'm a Gundalian. The name is Paige and this guy is Zack." Paige introduces.

"That's also the same guy that I've been friends with for the past year." I mention. "Didn't know you were a brawler though."

"Fairly new at it." Zack says.

"Did you bring that mechtogan? You seem to know an awful lot about it." Shun replies.

"Come on." Paige sighs.

"Well, info about the mechtogan came from Neathia at first. It's something born of chaos when battler and bakugan fall out of sync. The theory is that you should be able to control them if you created them."

"So Sellon and Anubias are in sync with their bakugan?" Tristar says.

"No, they're probably controlling them some other way. If you mentioned it the mechtogan earlier, I would have told you by now." Zack answers.

"What other way though?" I ask.

"Not sure."

"The truth is we've never seen a mectogan in person before." Paige replies.

"Yeah, all we know is theory." Zack adds.

"We still know way more than you! When word reached about mechotgan appearing on Earth, Princess Fabia asked us to give you hand cleaning things up." Paige explains.

Wow, even when she isn't in the team, she's helping us out. I gotta thank her for that if anything else.

"Cool." I comment.

"We don't need a pair of babysitters so you can get lost!" Shun responds leaving the room.

Unbelievable! I put my head in my hands actually amazed by the stubborness or arrogance that I'm seeing. Don't make me give up on you because I really feel like doing that. Although I know that you're better than this!

"For the love of God!" I mutter.

"Shun, wait!" Marucho says.

"Let him go." I sigh giving up.

"No time for a sulker. There's work to be done." Paige says.

"Didn't think you were in this much of a mess." Zack sighs disappointed.

They both walk off as well disappointed that our team is crumbling right beneath us. I have to admit that even I didn't think it was that bad until now. We're in serious trouble here.

"We're not...that bad." Marucho responds.


	10. Realisation

_**This contains a lot of events that happpen in one chapter, probably a bit too much for one chapter but I wanted to keep things interesting and dramatic. It's one of my favourite chapters so far.  
><strong>_

_**Another one of my own chapters seperate from the main series story, I guess you would say. I named the chapter because well it's pretty obvious by the end but I think that approaching this story again may be a bit tiring but I suppose I never really thought it ended in Love and War. Also it is kinda inspired by something that has happened to me fairly recently.  
><strong>_

_**You know the drill by now: Read and review also enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Realisation<p>

"We're not as bad as you think. At least not all the time." I say probably in denial.

"Could have fooled me then. Do you know what happened out there? Cos I sure don't!"

I let out a deep sigh as I don't get it anymore than he does. I just I wish I knew as well. Zack has been standing on the sidelines for a while and he didn't think that it was so bad. I guess I had been making it sound less than it really is.

"Look, I'm just as lost as you are. Seeing Shun that worn out is new to me too." I continue.

"Paige was sent here to learn from the Brawlers. It's not the way I remember you guys."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you guys just decided to help protect my home world without a second thought. That was admirable to watch."

Zack rests his head in his hands. He looks defeated which is a look that I have never seen on him before. Zack has always been the type to keep faith unlike me. I have to cheer him up somehow! My attitude isn't helping! Think of something!

"Yeah maybe. Even if you two decided to stay and help, Shun isn't in the listening mood." I reply sitting down next to him.

Seriously, that was a failed attempt. Am I even trying to be cheery anymore? No, probably not.

"Sorry." Zack responds looking into my eyes.

"What for?"

"Well, I haven't been a Battle Brawler so I don't know how you guys work."

"You don't but it's not complicated. We're a team in the end. We look out for each other."

I snap my head up sensing something. I don't think we're alone here.

"What is it?" Zack asks confused.

"Wait here." I request.

"Sure."

I leave the waiting room and I see Shun walking down the corridor. Was he actually listening in on us? Considering that spark between Zack and I, there's definitely suspicison about where we draw the line at friendship for others.

"Hey!" I shout.

"What is it?" Shun asks bitterly.

"Wow, nice to see you're alright too. I was worried about you. It's not like you to storm off like that. It was...to be brutally honest Dan like?"

"No need to worry. I'm fine!"

"Look, don't get defensive. I'm not saying anything. I'll be honest, you're the leader and considering you could have done a lot worse, I think it isn't a bad job. But you shouldn't cut us off. You shouldn't cut me off! I won't ever judge you! You know me better than anyone just like I know you! Just trust me!"

"There's nothing to say, Xen."

I feel my heart beat faster in absolute frustration! It's like talking to a wall! I guess he learnt something from his best friend after all! I really could slap him! What is he not seeing!

"Are you...! I'm really going to go insane here!" I gasp quietly trying not to lost it.

"I can handle this on my own."

"You know, I'm just gonna say it! Didn't Dan say something like that when you offered your help?" I snap walking back into the waiting room.

I let out a gasp of anger and my fist lands against the wall! I'm not gonna let him make the same mistake as Dan! I just won't! After all this, I'm still trying to help Shun out.

"Your ex is still stubborn, huh?" Zack guesses without a slight hint of questioning.

"What gave it away?" I say sarcastically.

"Damn, you two are going through a tough phase."

"Do you want me to say the same thing again?"

"Calm down, Xenia. I ain't the enemy here, you know."

I take a deep breath trying to regain my sense of calm. This isn't like me either. I'm not as calm as Shun normally is but I'm not completely hot-headed either. I'm somewhere in the middle. My hand is slightly bloody. That's natural for punching a wall really hard. Anger doesn't make you do logical things.

"God, he really does get under your skin sometimes." Zack observes.

"Part of being with him for four years. I'll be fine."

"Physically anyway."

"That's the plan."

"You deserve better than this, you know that?"

"Thanks but I'm not gonna leave."

"I'm not saying you should but you shouldn't put up with this crap either!"

I have a look of amazement on my face. It's not that I don't disagree with him but Zack doesn't normally get so aggressive. Phoenix pops out eyeing me and I return the glance. I shake my head lightl actually in absolute disbelief. I knew Zack cared about me. He's my best friend so it isn't that surprising to me. But I don't think that I knew the length of how much he cared.

"You really care about me, don't you?" I realise.

"More than you will ever know. Look, I'll support through everything but not if it's just gonna end up with you getting hurt."

I smile thankful for the concern and the amount of compassion that Zack seems to have for me. Okay, this is getting a bit too passionate for me.

"Seriously, I will never be able to understand how you put up with me through everything. I would have given up by now." I say with a light laugh.

"Years of practice." Zack says returning with a small smile.

I smile back. Alright now this is starting to scare me. I have a deadly beauty to confront before this day is through. God, will this be a day to remember for more than one reason.

"I have to meet up with someone." I say after a short silence.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure."

I leave the room taking a deep sigh and resting my head against the wall. Man, this could not get any better. I have a friend who's MIA, my ex-boyfriend is a battling machine and my team is crumbling apart around me. Talk about things getting worse before they get better. There's another lesson I should have learnt last year.

"Are you alright, Xenia?" Phoenix asks with light alarm in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just been a very long day."

"We'll make it through."

"You sure about that?"

"I know that it's true."

This whole comforting thing is also becoming a bit suffocating not to complain or anything. Talking hasn't seemed to have any effect on anyone, let alone me.

"One pep talk at a time. I have a manipulative psycho to confront." I decide.

I go to the Interspace Cafe and much to my unpleasant surprise, there she is.

"Sellon." I call in a neutral tone.

"What can I do for you, Xenia?" Sellon asks.

Yeah, I'm not in the mood to play around things. It's been a hell of a day without me having to sugarcoat things. Actions seem to speak louder than words recently but I really haven't got the time to really care about it.

"Cut the act, Sellon. I know that you're the reason Shun is doing what's he doing. You may not be the main reason but you're the person who pushed him to it. The others may not know but I do."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, deny it all you want. I really don't care. I only came to tell you something."

"Fine, you caught on to my game. What are you planning to do about it?"

"Nothing. Just when Shun catches on and believe me, he will. He's gonna kill you. And as corny as it sounds, I have to say it like this considering this is the way that you would normally talk like: Hell hath no fury like Shun scorned."

Sellon just gets this look of ignorance and I walk off not needing to say anything else. Just don't say I didn't warn you, Sellon. I could have been more threatening admittely but I'm not give her any satsification of thinking she's got to me and I would like the dangerous one in that confrontation. Besides, when Shun does find out...he'll have enough fury for both of us.

"That was something I wouldn't have expected from you." Phoenix notes.

"Things have changed." I answer.

"They must have. You're stronger than last year."

"Good, I wanted to be. It saves me a lot of trouble."

Okay, enough of being the wannabe badass. Just not me. I'm the only girl brawler to being going this long so what does that even make me, I wonder. I guess I'm the exception to the rule.

"You were right earlier." Phoenix sighs.

"About what?"

"Zack cares about you. He's a friend but you can tell as well as I that he wants more than that."

How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's starting to become a recurring theme along with everything else as well. Man, there's a lot to moan about. My life is not going anywhere if I have this much to complain about at eighteen.

"Phoenix, it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Just can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Zack's my friend. That's all he's gonna be. Okay, true enough that something could have happened before when I was on Neathia but Shun has always been the one for me. Through thick and thin although this has to be one of our toughest times we've gone through since the whole Fabia thing. Then again, I'm still wondering whether there is any hope considering the way he is now.

Compared to Shun though, Zack has never been shy to admit to wanting to be with me and he said he would be there if I wanted to be with him. I made my decision last year but what if...? What if I never really got over him? Maybe it was just me being in denial? It wouldn't be the first time that I did that. Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

"Christ..."I say.

How much stuff can happen in one day?


	11. Torn

_**Tell you what, I've been using a lot of musical therapy recently when it comes to my lovelife which isn't as successful as my characters unfortunately.  
><strong>_

_**I know I said that I wouldn't use a song for a while but I changed my mind for this chapter. It fits really well now with the mood that Xenia seems to have and I think it's a realistic portrayal about how she feels right now. It is again one of my own chapters based away from the episodes. It is largely narrative and not much in the way of dialogue although the end is something to look out for in particular.  
><strong>_

_**The next chapter is something that I look forward to writing and it is the one that defines what I've been building up to for a while now and it should either be something exciiting. It is largely based on episode 13 of Mechtanium Surge which was one of my favourite episodes of the season.  
><strong>_

_**You know the drill by now: Read and review also enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Torn<p>

As a brawler, the question is asked: What is the greatest battle ever?

For me, there's one too many to remember and say the best brawl ever about it. There are numerous examples of perfect battles. Such as the much-anticipated Dan against Spectra or Masquerade. Some are team battles. I remember when Shun and I went up against Volt in the Samurai Park. On a personal scale, there's the matches we all had in the doom dimension which taught us lessons that we would keep with us forever.

I've been thinking an awful lot about being a battler recently. The moments that define why we do what we do. The Grand Prix right now shows moments of brillance which is a rare thing to see.

You look at something like Interspace and battlers know that they have a chance to create memorable moments. I guess that's one of the points of being a battler. You create memories.

I still haven't found my battling moment but I'm hoping that one day it comes.

The crowd roars as we have just won the Capture-the-Flag challenge. There's something about a pleased crowd which fills you with adrenaline. It makes you feel confident and strong. I owe a massive thanks to Marucho for coming up with the strategy. It's the reason we even won. And we managed it without Shun...for the most part anyway.

Still, it doesn't change anything. He's still on the warpath and I still haven't got through to him and the others have had even less success than me. It isn't saying much when I put it like that.

I've avoided both Shun and Zack for the most part recently. It's not that I'm running but there's nothing for me to say. So straight after the battle, I headed back home to spend some time with Krystal Marie. She's been upset recently and I know why all too well. She misses her dad. Shun hasn't been spending much time with her and I get why he's doing what he is doing but does it have to come at Krystal Marie being sad pretty much all the time.

Zack has been there as much as he can be when I'm starting to be more withdrawn. I just wanted so time to myself and manage not to worry about anything. It doesn't feel like too much to ask for.

I start playing on my gituar playing one of my more recently favourite songs. It suits in more ways than one.

_**I thought I saw a man brought to life**_  
><em><strong>He was warm<strong>_  
><em><strong>He came around<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he was dignified<strong>_  
><em><strong>He showed me what it was to cry<strong>_

_**Well you couldn't be that man I adored**_  
><em><strong>You don't seem to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or seem to care<strong>_  
><em><strong>What your heart is for<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know him anymore<strong>_

_**There's nothin' where he used to lie**_  
><em><strong>My conversation has run dry<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's what's going on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing's fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm torn<strong>_

I take a small pause and stop playing as I really start to let emotion in pure and simple, simple and clean to quote Utada Hikaru. I shake my head lightly. I'm not gonna cry again. It won't do me any favours.

_**I'm all out of faith**_  
><em><strong>This is how I feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm cold and I am shamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lying naked on the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Illusion never changed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Into something real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a little late<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm already torn<strong>_

_**So I guess the fortune teller's right**_  
><em><strong>I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you crawled beneath my veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now, I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have no luck<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't miss it all that much<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's just so many things<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can't touch<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm torn<strong>_

_**There's nothin' he used to lie**_  
><em><strong>My inspiration has run dry<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's what's going on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm torn<strong>_

_**I'm all out of faith**_  
><em><strong>This is how I feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm cold and I am shamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lying naked on the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Illusion never changed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Into something real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a little late<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm already torn<strong>_

_**Torn...  
><strong>_

"Are you alright? You've been really quiet." Phoenix asks.

"Not much to say. The song covered it for me." I sigh.

"Did it really?"

I hear his voice coming from the doorway and I see Shun standing there which catches me off guard. I actually feel bad as that whole song was just about everything recently which is mostly directed at him.

"You and me. We used to be together. You know, against the world as I seem to think." I start.

I struggle to say what is really bothering me but I know that I have to. I'm not gonna lie or hide from it anymore. It hasn't seemed to help me in any way. I take a deep breath and will myself to continue.

"I just I feel like I'm losing my best friend and more than that. I just..." I gulp feeling tears again.

I let out a shuddery breath and emotion takes hold once again.

"It's like you're letting go and this guy I knew is vanishing right in front of me. You're lost and I just want you back but I can't reach out to you and that's really starting to scare me. So if it's real, I don't want to know!"

I close my eyes tightly trying to block the tears again but to no avail. I'm crying too much recently. I feel like Marucho a bit. I open my eyes and see that he has taken off again.

"Not an answer." I note.

I collapse onto my bed putting a pillow on top of my head feeling annoyed at not knowing anything. I guess I'm gonna have to show instead of tell then to get my message through to him then.


	12. Lovers Battle

_**I'm on such a natural high after finishing this chapter. You create a character of your own, you really become so invested in them like they actually do exist. It really helps to make them stronger if you have that feeling about them and every character I create is someone that I relate to and try to make others relate as well as making as three-dimensional as I can. I just hope that I have succeeded at doing that to a degree.  
><strong>_

_**My favourite chapter that I have written in a long time. It is largely episode 13 of Mechtanium Surge but again I changed something about it but it should be pretty obvious what it is by now. I've been wanting to write this for ages and I'm so excited that I have and I know that the ending of the chapter is something pretty great.  
><strong>_

_**You know the drill by now: Read and review, good or bad as I really don't mind because it makes the story better because I know my weak spots which in turn helps readers like it more. **_

_**Also enjoy the story itself.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Lovers Battle<p>

"I'm trying to relax here. What's up?" Shun asks.

"I know that I shouldn't tell you that I still love you but I would have felt it so there was no point in keeping it secret." I answer. "Not why I'm here though. I'm here to tell you that Marucho has been going those stats of yours and found something pretty concerning. I don't need the stats to tell me that you're here way too any times and it will eventually hurt you in the end run."

He gets up from his seat still frustrated by the same thing that we all seem to be repeating to him again and again. I don't why he isn't listening. I mean, Shun should be able to see that he is making the same mistake as Dan did. Dan is gonna have some serious explaining whenever the hell he gets back.

"I'm fine. I've never felt better." Shun responds walking off.

"Yeah, that's why you've nearly passed out a few times!" I snap sarcastically. "But if you really wanna prove it, I'm your next opponent then. But I win and you finally listen to me and take a break in reality for a while, okay?"

"And why would I agree to that? I have no time for this, Xenia. Stay out of my way!"

He walks off and I bend my head back in absolute frustration. This is unbelievable!

"Shun, please..." I whisper.

The only way I'll get through to him is by battling him. The next brawl is between Sellon and I. I already have my personal reasons against this manipulative psycho so I should enjoy this. Even though a lot depends on my victory now and later. Shun is facing Anubias at the same time as I'm facing Sellon so if everything goes as planned, it should be Shun and I in the final round.

_"Ability activate! Ancient Leivity!"_

_"Phoenix! Ability activate! Lightning storm!"_

T_he storm itself destroys Spyron's attack! Come on, I can't lost this battle! Dan may have been right when he said that the Brawlers are a team who fight for each other._

_"You managed to nullify Spyron's ability! Very well then. Bakunano Daftrix! Destroy!"_

_"Should have seen that coming!"_

_A storm of her own starts up and it's stronger then the one that my ability created. Seriously, it's gonna take more than that to stop me in a battle!_

_"This creates a variety of weather phenoemona!"  
><em>

_"Gate card open! Stop freeze!"_

_The storm clears up back into the normal virtual blue sky that I normally see in this jungle arena._

_"Stops your attack to sum it up, Sellon." _

_"I admit I underestimated your ability that time."_

_"Most do! Ability activate! Transcendent Wings!"_

_That wins me the victory. Phoenix turns back into a ball and flies back into my hand straight after The girl is back! Now for part two of this plan of mine! _

As theannouncement says: This will be a historic match-up. Former lovers against this each other. The crowd is already pumped and the match hasn't even started yet. Chances are I won't win this as I know how strong Shun is as a brawler even more when he's ruthless like now.

"This isn't something that should be happening but I don't have a choice in the matter." I say.

"Xenia, let's go." Shun responds.

_This is way too bizarre for me. Team leader, former lover or not, I don't lay down for anyone! _

_"Bakugan brawl! Haos Phoenix stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl! Go, Ventus Taylean!"_

_"Ability activate! Supreme sword storm!"_

_"Hold on, Phoenix! Ability activate! Stardust Shot!"_

_"We'll see! Ability activate! Slash rise thunder!"_

_Why are we fighting each other, Shun? It's ridiculous! Why do you feel like you have to fill the void left by Dan? _

_"Ability activate! Shooting wind, Dusk slash! Ability activate! Gun red, toshish mauro!"_

_Exactly the same arrogance as Dan!"_

_"Gate card open! Haos Savour!_ _What_ _happened to that guy I fell in love with?"  
><em>

_I shake my head knowing that I had to keep going even though what I just said seemed to grab Shun's attention for once._

_"Ability activate! Light show!"_

_That's one round won for me now to just win the other two. I wouldn't count Shun out now, he's capable of pulling a victory out still._

_"Ability activate! Metal Blast!"_

_"Ability activate! Light storm!"_

_"When Dan left us, someone had to step up and take over! Do you think I really wanted his job! Ability activate! Slash rise thunder!"_

_My life meter goes down as Shun wins the second round but I'm not really paying attention yet as I'm more concerned about what is happening right in front with me and my former lover._

_"I know how tough it's been since Dan left us. But you don't fight every battle on your own, Shun! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!"_

_"Bakugan brawl!"_

_"You got so annoyed when Dan didn't ask for help and you did the same thing as him! Ability activate! Haos mine! It's supposed to be you and me against the world, Shun! But somehow you forgot that, didn't you?"_

_Shun's attention is grabbed when he actually hears that for once instead of dismissing it like he seems to do a lot more now! Keep going, Phoenix!_

_"Ability activate! Hyper pressure!"_

_"Ability activate! Shooting storm twister!"_

_"Ability activate! Stardust shot!"_

_"Let's go, Taylean!" Phoenix says  
><em>

_"Bring it on, Phoenix!" Taylean charges._

_"You're the not only hurting over this whole situation, Shun! Dan's my friend too, remember? We're a family because of everything that has happened and Krystal Marie! So when you're hurting, so am I!"_

_"Xenia..."_

_"I'm tired of you not listening to me! Gate card open! Destined Battle! This gate card raises the power of the bakugan it is used for!"_

_"Ability activate! Kazami style ground pulse slash!"_

_"He's above you, Phoenix!"_

_The gate card is smashed to pieces like glass! Phoenix's power has gone back to normal! Great, now I'm a sitting duck to an attack!_

_"Ability activate! Kazami style slash tornado!"_

_"Phoenix, hold on!"_

_Little help that's gonna do! Phoenix takes a direct hit and reverts back into a ball and my life meter drops to zero meaning I've lost. I get on my knees and pick put Phoenix into my hand._

_"Not surprised that I lost. Great effort, Phoenix." I comment._

Still disappointed that I did lose though. I'm a brawler which means losing still sucks even if it was expected for the most part.

"Xenia, please stand up." Shun says. "You've really opened my eyes to things. Thank you."

"Seriously?" I reply actually surprised.

"I was so concerned about protecting Interspace that I forgot about what was really important here."

"Yeah, that be all of us."

I get back up to my feet feeling so much better. I still got what I wanted at the end of this fight. Hopefully, that's the last one we have for a long time to come.

"From now on, we have to stick together, okay?"

I throw myself into his arms having missed his embrace so much over the past year. It makes me safe and secure again like everything that has happened which caused so much trouble has just faded away like it never existed to being with.

"No matter what." I agree. "Just don't scare me like that again. Promise me you'll take a break then."

"Sure."

I take a short sigh feeling completely relieved again which is something that I have missed as well recently. Things still need to be done but now we're finally a proper team again: Against the world. I stare into Shun's eyes which just hypnotise me like they used to and I place my lips against his as we soon find ourselves in a passionate kiss.

Back together again...


	13. Taking a Breath

_**I'm in a romantic mood recently. I don't why but it's become a recent thing. I guess it's because I'm really becoming interested in relationships for the first time even though I'm seventeen now.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, this chapter for me is sweet and loving between Xenia and Shun finally being back together now but I never have been confident about writing these types of things so this is completely out of my comfort zone but I think that I should get used to writing stuff like this for future use.  
><strong>_

_**You know the drill by now: Read and review, good or bad as I really don't mind because it makes the story better because I know my weak spots which in turn helps readers like it more. **_

_**Also enjoy the story itself.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Taking a Breath<p>

I open my eyes with a massive smile on my face. I only have the quilt covering me and nothing else. Normally, it would be expected to not rush back into things considering the history. But I never have been like most people, more interesting that way. I turn my head around and see Shun lying besides me and last night flashes through my head. The passionate feelings being exchanged through kisses and well...the obvious. Everything else seems like a blur though.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning. How do you feel about last night?"

"Last night...it was beyond words."

We share a gentle kiss as I start to feel the urge to repeat last night but maybe I should hold it back for now. I think that this moment is perfect enough. It's amazing to finally feel like my life doesn't have a massive hole anymore. Krystal Marie has made me a better person and there's no doubting that but a daughter can't fufill every need.

"You don't regret it, do you?" I ask sitting up lightly.

"No, I didn't expect to either."

"Good. Wow, I think I forgot how much I missed this."

I place my hand against his cheek stroking it gently and he seems to melt at my touch. I always did love that about Shun though. He may be strong but he can also be just as sensitive. The whole idea about today is to avoid anything to do with what is happening in Interspace. Taking a breath in Shun's case more than mine. Marucho said that he, Zack and Paige could manage while we took some time off to find our feet again. Personally, I don't have to worry about that anymore.

"I don't think I ever want this moment to end." I sigh.

"Neither do I but nothing lasts forever."

"We will though."

"Maybe."

That's a negative thing if he thinks that we won't last forever. Okay, judging from the fact that we ended it once isn't that reassuring but it doesn't mean that it won't last in the long term. Although, it would be pretty damn naive of me to think that will be easy because it definitely isn't.

"Whatever the future holds, we shouldn't worry about it. That can drive people insane." I say. "Besides, we're the exception to the rule."

"I guess we are."

I place my head against his chest feeling safe and secure there. It seems to be that we always find the greatest comfort with each other, isn't it?I let out a sigh absolutely enjoying the moment. Everything else has just faded away although reality will start again when this day eventually ends. Too bad it isn't possible to slow down the day.

"You know, moments like this were pretty rare before."

"Things changed, Xenia."

"For the better. Although I'm not a fair judge, this moment defines everything that we once were."

"And will be again."

"I know we will. It might just be more different."

"That isn't a bad thing."

I sit up putting on the first top I find on the floor and black underwear. I put my bare feet on the carpet floor.

"Where are you going?" Shun asks sitting up.

"Just to get something to eat." I answer kissing him lightly. "I'll be right back."

I grab a chocolate bar and pick off one of the bars and put it in my mouth. It isn't a healthy breakfast but my sweet tooth always goes insane after this type of thing. It fits when I think about it. Shun comes out of the room wearing pants and that is all. Not that I'm complaining.

"My sweet tooth gets stronger after this type of thing. You know that all too well. How often did I want any sweets I could get when I was at your place?"

"I remember."

"It's not exactly healthy but it's part of innate charm."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Seriously, stop worrying. There isn't any regret or guilt or bad feelings about last night. I'm just craving sugar is all."

I smile lightly and put another piece of chocolate in my mouth. I'm amazd that I've never needed fillings before considering that my sweet tooth can be stronger than my brawling on occasion. I sit down the sofa and turn the TV onto a music station and head back to our room with Shun following me as well.

"It's more romantic with music." I tell.

Shun climbs back into the bed with me and I get a massive smile on my face. Moments like this are pretty rare. I plan on enjoying every single second of it.

"Look, let's just forget about the world outside these four walls." I say. "At least for today. Promise?"

"Promise."

We share another kiss as I seem to be feeling an awful lot of emotional ecstasy if there even is such a thing as that.

"This is a dream. We've only been back together for about five minutes and already we're back where we started." I observe.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."


	14. Strong Request

**_Been a long time coming and I'm sorry about it. It's been really busy this year and a half. I've changed colleges and my course. Also the biggest news is that after nine months straight of writing my own book, it's been published. Yeah, I'm officially an author. It's called Skylight and it's my best work to date by far._**

**_I've had a serious case of burnout when it comes to this series along with all of the other stories on here and I've been so committed to Skylight that I didn't have a lot of time writing new chapters for this. Anyway I hope that I still have my old touch when it comes to my bakugan story and that people are still interested in this series of mine that started my writing._**

**_This whole chapter deals with what Xenia wants and it's a pretty big admission she makes by the end of the chapter. I like it but I'm hoping that it goes down well._**

**_Right then, enjoy the story and read and review please. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Strong Request<p>

It's weird. Shun and I were together for ages and then we broke up last year for reasons that were pretty complicated and painful to say the least. Now we're back together again and it's familiar but new in a weird way that I haven't figured out yet. I'm enjoying it a lot though. It's like how we were when we first started dating. I love Shun and nothing will ever change that. I suppose it's that case of wondering how we go about this entire thing. Krystal Marie is important and if anything, we'll always be around each other for her sake.

Shun's back to his normal self and I can't be thanking God enough for that. It was pretty damn scary seeing him act like that but it seems like the worst is over. The brawlers are back on track again and doing well in the Prix even with Dan gone. I don't know if Dan will be back or not but it looks like we'll be fine without him. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't mad at Dan for ditching us. Marucho and Shun are as well but they're adjusting to it as well as I am.

I look down seeing Krystal Marie sleep after she spent a while awake when she shouldn't have been. She'll be up again in a few hours probably wanting something to eat but for now, it's only the two of us. I'm still putting Shun on break even though he insists that he's fine and ready to battle more healthy again. I'm worried about him but also I really like the fact that we've been spending so much time on our own recently. It's like before which is like bliss actually.

"What is it? You look like you're deep in thought." Shun notes.

"It's nothing. I was thinking about some story I heard a while back." I answer.

"Go on."

I sigh looking out of the night window seeing some stars in the sky among some of the clouds.

"Actually it's something I heard in a show I used to watch a lot. The story was that when someone achieves true happiness that an orb of light is supposed to surround them. If it ever was true, I wonder if we would have an orb hovering around us right now." I explain. "It's supposed to grant a wish as well."

"What would you wish for?" Shun asks.

I haven't really thought about it. Life's really good right now and I couldn't ask for anything.

"I don't know. Haven't thought about it too much." I shrug.

"There must be something or you wouldn't have brought the story up."

"Let me think."

Wishes are hard to have when I already have so much in my life. Perfect guy, great friends and a beautiful daughter. I gasp lightly realizing that there is something I want but it seems like I'm asking too much or too soon especially seeing as we just got back together after a straight year. I put my hand gently on my stomach knowing what I want now that I think about it.

"What do you want?" Shun asks.

I can't ask this now. It's too soon to think about it as an option right now even if I want it strongly or not.

"...Nothing." I dismiss.

I run my hand through my hair leaving the room wondering if this idea is something that I've been thinking about for a while or not. I mean, it's been pretty hectic here and it seems like we have other priorities that are more important than this.

"Are you alright?" Shun asks following me.

He's worried and it makes a change from me worrying about him over the past few weeks. I don't know if Shun would react to it well as we just got back together and it seems like I would be rushing things. Like I thought before, it's familiar but new. We already have all of the commitment but as we broke up once, it's like walking on some thin ice when it comes to some things.

"Yeah, it's fine." I lie.

"You don't have to lie to me. Tell me."

Shun puts his hand in mine and he has that look in his topaz eyes that makes me melt and makes me want to do anything he says. I really hate it when he does that to me.

"Stop being so cute and hot. It's not fair to use that against me." I groan as I can't resist.

Shun laughs a little at my inability to resist any of his natural charms. I wish I was that effective on him so it would make things even for once. Aren't couples supposed to be 50/50? I sigh nervously not sure how he's going to take this because it can either go one way or another.

"You really wanna know? You might not like it." I mention.

"Of course I do." Shun nods.

Here we go then. Might as well start our relationship by being honest with each other seeing as that dishonesty was one of the reasons we broke up in the first place. I hold my hand tightly across my stomach knowing my wish loud and clear and look to the room where Krystal Marie is sleeping.

"I think I want another baby." I admit quietly.

I hear a light gasp coming from Shun as I hide my face with my hair feeling embarrassed and selfish more than anything. I don't where the wish came from but after spending so much time with Krystal Marie as a proper family, I guess it somehow makes sense to me.

"I know we have other things to deal with. I'm sorry that I'm wishing for that so soon. It's stupid to ask for another baby now." I apologize.

"No it's not. We could do with something good to focus on but we do have important priorities right now." Shun says.

Like I thought. Shun moves my head up with a gentle touch so I can look directly into his eyes.

"It doesn't mean never." Shun assures.

I smile lightly and kiss him on the lips appreciating the comfort.


End file.
